Third Party Code
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Before Turbo took over, all NPC Vanellope wanted to do was race. One day Taffyta tells her that a newcomer has a cheat code that could make Vanellope playable, but at a cost. Will Vanellope take that risk? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"Off with their heads!" Princess Vanellope von Sweetz shouted. Her friend Taffyta Muttonfudge looked at her.

"What ARE you talking about?" Taffyta asked. The princess shrugged.

"I dress like her, why can't I act like her?" Vanellope asked. "I need something to spice up my coding. Being an NPC drives me nuts."

"If we were a racing game based on cards, I'd tell you to do it. But since we're candy-coated goodness, I'd say you're insane." Taffyta told Vanellope.

"But you know what I mean though, don't you?"

"Yeah, we've all seen you race and you're pretty sweet." Taffyta paused for a moment to add, "But not as sweet as me."

Vanellope nodded and laughed, Taffyta joined in although she had been rather serious. After a while the two grew quiet, but it was broken by Taffyta.

"You know, I heard something about our game having a cheat code to it earlier." she said. "And one of the kids at the arcade mentioned that it would make you playable. But in order to do that, it breaks into the motherboard and hard wiring. From what I understood, to make you playable (which is against your coding, mind) then it could seriously break the game causing glitches throughout the system."

Vanellope looked at Taffyta with excitement, joy, and disbelief.

"Really?" she asked with excitement, joy, and disbelief.

"Would I lie to you?" Taffyta asked. "But, I have to admit, we as the first party can not get the cheat alone. It had to be a third party code."

Vanellope's face instantly soured and pouted. She couldn't believe that she could be SO close to being playable, but still be so far away. It made this fact worse that it appeared the development team WANTED her to be playable at first since she had her own cart, but changed their mind at last minute before the game was produced and shipped. Which, in itself wouldn't have been so bad, but now she had this itch to race that couldn't be filled during the arcade day where it was normally its strongest.

"However," Taffyta slowly started to admit, "There's this new character in the game, I'm not sure whether he was there before or not (there's so many of us you know), but he said he had this code but he needs your permission to run it through the system."

Vanellope looked at Taffyta.

"Really?" she nearly squealed. Her friend nodded and Vanellope almost immediately started to search for the new character. But she stopped.

"Where is he?" she asked as calmly as she could, something she found really hard.

"I talked to him by the Candy Cane Forest, but he said something about heading toward that Coke Volcano."

Vanellope happily smiled and gave Taffyta a hug.

"Thank you so much."

"Hey, if you wreck our game with that code, I'll hate you so much that you'll never want to have me on the daily roster again."

Vanellope chuckled a little.

"Done." she agreed before heading off.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanellope anxiously walked up to the newcomer. He was certainly new, she was sure of that. But... he still looked like he belonged in the game. Then again, the game was only a week old, maybe he was supposed to be in the game but didn't show up until now.

"Ah, Princess von Sweetz, such a pleasure to meet you at last." the new character said warmly. Vanellope looked at him, almost asking the obvious about how he knew her; it was her game in a matter of speaking.

"It's a pleasure to know you too." Vanellope replied cautiously. "I was told you have a cheat code that could make me a playable character. Is that true?"

The new character chuckled lightly.

"Cheat codes. What a marvelous idea, and in an arcade game!"

"Do you have the code?" Vanellope asked again.

"I do." the new character agreed.

"And it can make me playable?" Vanellope asked. The new character nodded, but shook his head at the same time.

"With a some glitching, but if you really want to be playable..."

"I do. I don't care what it costs, I want to be playable."

The new character looked taken aback by the near demand and desperateness in Vanellope's voice, but he complied.

"We need to get into the castle, it's located above the motherboard where the code need to be input."

"I can take you there." Vanellope instantly said. A few minutes later they were in the throne room, inspecting a section of wall that seemed oddly different than the rest.

"This is it." the newcomer said happily to himself. Vanellope watched anxiously as he put in the code on an older game controller and a secret panel opened up revealing the motherboard. For a moment, both Vanellope and the newcomer gaped at the inside, but the newcomer snapped out of it quickly.

"Do you have rope? If a character gets lost in there, Programmer knows if they'll come back or not."

"Right!" Vanellope agreed. "I'll be right back!"

She quickly dashed away while the newcomer remained behind to look inside the motherboard again. There were a lot of things he planned to do with this game. Some of which he had already done earlier without little princess there noticing. But now that she had given him permission, the ultimate Admin password, he could do whatever he wanted. And he knew what he was about to do.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it tight enough?" Vanellope cautiously asked after she had tied a rope to the newcomer's middle.

"Yes, it is." the newcomer agreed. "Hold on tightly. Understand?"

Vanellope nodded as she began to weave the rope and the newcomer into the motherboard. For several minutes, she pulled and tugged on her end of the rope as the newcomer did more than just make her a playable character to the game. When he came back to the main game, Vanellope looked at him for a moment and he looked at her back.

"What's supposed to happen now?" Vanellope asked. The newcomer chuckled lightly.

"You'll find out soon enough my dear." he said in a tone that gave Vanellope the shivers. A second later, a silent blast came from inside the motherboard and she felt as if she was going to fall down.

"What in the..." she said, feeling her head as her mind circled.

"As we were saying Vanellope," the newcomer (who really wasn't that new, was he?) addressed a now differently dressed Vanellope. "You have been banished from the races due to your 'glitch' status."

"What? Why? There's nothing wrong with me!" Vanellope instantly said. To prove her wrong, however, her body pixelated for a few moments then returned to it's solid programming. Vanellope looked down held her hands up as she pixelated again, this time in panic and confusion due to pixelating the first time. "But... but..."

"I'm sorry my dear, but it's just the rule of the game."

"But King Candy, I can race! I won't glitch during a race, I swear!" Vanellope pleaded, not sure how she knew his name since he was newer than them any way. Wasn't he?

"You were never meant to race." the one she now knew as King Candy told her darkly. "The programmers tossed you out at last minute, and now you glitch uncontrollably. You could hurt someone! Or if a player saw you, all of us would be hurt! You wouldn't want that... would you?"

Vanellope gave up and let out a hardened sigh.

"No..." she mumbled.

"Good, good." King Candy said with a smile. "Now go run along, and stay _away_ from the tracks. Understand my dear?"

Vanellope huffed but mumbled a bitter agreement. As King Candy watched her leave, a wide and mischievous smile crept on his lips. This time, he'd take over the game piece by piece, and lucky for him the main player was so unsatisfied with her programming that she just let him take over! By the time he was finished, no one, _no one, _would know what hit them.


End file.
